


[Podfic] No Catapult to All Night Kisses

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm jealous of your cigarette</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Catapult to All Night Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fic: No catapult to all night kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262471) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



Length: 12:09  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7lbl7kt8n9jgdqf/No_catapult_for_all_night_kisses.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/no-catapult-to-all-night-kisses) (mp3)


End file.
